chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Cassidy
Jake Andy Cassidy is a character used by Lowri in World 7: Timeslip. He is 29 years old and is the younger, present time version of Jake Cassidy Snr. He possessed the abilities of Beaming, Energy Manipulation and Social Magnetism, and would have in future also manifested Hyperkinesis, but these abilities were recently stolen from him. Appearance Jake is tall and powerfully built, with strikingly blue eyes. His hair is a dark brown, and he keeps it cut quite short to prevent it from curling as it would otherwise, and as it did when he was younger and let it fall short. He tends to dress quite casually, usually in shirts and jeans, apart from when he is at work. In the future, his appearance has not altered much. The strain of the timeline doesn't seem to have had any visual effect upon him. Personality Jake seems to be a very committed and dedicated person. He can read others well, and can cope well under pressure and when stressed. He can also cope well with negative circumstances, most of the time, but his future self was haunted by guilt. His present self is quite an open character, who can be read well by most others too, but in the future he has become much more closed and shows less of his emotions and thoughts. Abilities Jake's first ability was the ability of Beaming. Beaming can be used to travel to any time or place, simply by thinking of the location and focusing intently enough. Jake can take others with him if they are in contact with him, but he can't beam others without this contact, and he also can't beam others without leaving himself. The ability seems to be tied to his emotions, as he can beam more efficiently if he was happy and if he can think more clearly. It is unknown whether he could ever overcome this limitation or not. When he uses this ability, he seems to vanish into a thin beam of coloured light, while to him, his surroundings fade into the same coloured light, and new surroundings appear out of the light. His second ability is Energy Manipulation. Jake is able to consciously absorb energy from any source, and can store this energy in his body without deterioration or harm. He can then release the energy in a variety of forms. Normally, he releases it as novas, beams, bolts and spheres of offensive energy, and when he does this he can also control the manner of effect it has upon its target, but he can also sometimes manipulate energy in different ways, such as transferring it to others or using it to accelerate speed or strength. His third ability is the ability of Social Magnetism. Using this ability, Jake can choose to deflect attention from himself or attract attention towards himself. The ability works via a desire to be known or unknown, and therefore he can choose whether to invite people towards himself or to repulse people away. He acts like a social magnet, and is the focal point of positive or negative attention. The ability can allow him to seem desirable and friendly, and often make others feel some sort of protective instinct towards him, similar to the ability of attraction. However, the other aspect of the ability is that he can choose to deflect attention and become almost seemingly invisible to others, like the ability of repulsion. By doing so, he will become alone and others will feel an instinct to flee the area. The ability can be useful in different circumstances, as it can turn his foes into friends or can cause them to leave his surrounding area. He can also choose to target the effect, attract some people while repulsing others away, or making certain individuals immune. His final ability will be Hyperkinesis. It will give him perfect coordination between thought and movement, and perfect control over his actions. Therefore, he will have perfect coordination, reflexes, reactions, balance and aim, and will be capable of incredible athletic feats. Occasionally, he could also interpret chains of events to identify a small occurrence which could set of a chain reaction, or identify the first event which set off a chain. However, this aspect of the ability will be rarer than the others. Family & Relationships *Father - Matthew Cassidy *Mother - Rachel Cassidy *Younger sister - Susan Cassidy *Future nephew - Miles Cassidy *Ex-girlfriend - Eva Mason History Jake was born and raised in San Francisco, and his sister Susan is only 18 months younger than him. He left the city when he was 18 years old, moving away to attend college, and after graduating he moved to live in New York. He never returned. He joined the police force and rose to the rank of detective inspector. He also manifested his first ability, beaming, but told no one and tried not to use it. A few weeks after his manifestation, he was approached by a time traveller from the future, Caryn Whitcombe, who claimed to know him in the future. She killed him in order to prevent the future she'd lived in from occuring. However, the change in time caused the present time's Caryn to gain her future self's memories, and when she realised that the future hadn't changed sufficiently, she determined to find a way to save him. She succeeded after she asked Cole Jackson to use his chronokinesis to send her back to the day he died, and asked Melanie Walker to strengthen her healing tears until they were powerful enough to be used to revive him. Before they returned to the present, Caryn agreed to meet with him again and explain everything. She did so, but soon after she'd began convincing him, they were interrupted by government agents who'd tracked them both. Jake manifested social magnetism and used it to prevent the agents from seeing them both, before Caryn borrowed beaming from him and moved them both to a safe location. She hypothesised that his early manifestation was caused by Melanie Walker when they saved him. Soon afterwards, they both met Miles Cassidy, who had travelled from the future they were planning to prevent. Miles revealed to Caryn that he was Jake's future nephew, but Jake didn't hear and is currently unaware of this. Over the next few days, they tried to recruit more people to help them change the future, but with little success. One woman they approached, Shannon Hall, stole Jake's abilities instead. Caryn suggested that he use the loss to keep himself safe from the authorities, but he refused, and admitted that part of the reason he couldn't was because he had began falling in love with her. The next day, Jake was approached by Caryn's future self, who wanted to know how her Jake had lost his abilities. He explained what had happened, and she told him that he should focus on changing the future while she found a way for him to regain his abilities. While Jake was still powerless, Caryn was captured by the authorities as she had been in the original timeline. He learned of this, and tried to find a way to save her, but was frustrated by his lack of abilities to help him. He eventually contacted future Caryn and his future self and asked them for help. Future & Future Self Jake's future self has also appeared in the roleplay. He is 34 years old, since he comes from 5 years into the future. Shortly after the existence of abilities was exposed, he was being pursued by government agents, when he manifested energy manipulation and accidentally released a nova which killed his pursuers and destroyed the area. He originally believed that this event led to the choice to enslave evolved humans in his timeline. Escaping, he began fighting back, and started the resistance which eventually began the war for freedom. He had been in a relationship with Caryn Whitcombe, a fellow evolved human and fighter, for 3 years, after meeting her during a prison raid. However, after he tried to kill his past self and failed due to the resulting paradox, Caryn travelled backwards and killed him herself to fulfil his last request. This failed, as her past self travelled backwards too to save Jake, and after this, his future self beamed back and freed future Caryn after she had handed herself in to the police for the murder. Etymology Jake is a Hebrew name which means "supplanter" or "held by the heel". It is usually an abbreviation or nickname for Jacob, but is a standalone name in this case. In the same manner, his middle name of Andy is not shortened from Andrew. It is a Greek name which means "man" or "warrior", a reference to how his future self became a freedom fighter. His surname, Cassidy, is Gaelic and means "curly". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.